Aviéntame
by Gpe Mccartney
Summary: Una lágrima cae, pero está sola, como ella.


_**No, ninguno de los siguientes personajes es mío. **_

_**Digo, Felices?**_

_**.**_

**AVIÉNTAME **

_**.**_

_Abrázame, y muérdeme, llévate contigo mis heridas._

"Eh, Hinata", la llama -sonrisa ladeada, y melena oscura cayendo sobre ojos negros.

Ambos están tirados en la hierba húmeda, con las manos juntas.

La noche es fría, con una inmensa media luna en el cielo surcado de estrellas. El viento corre suave, entre los árboles, y en éstos los vaivenes de hojas de otoño, amarillas, naranjas, melocotones, suenan como miles de murmullos, peleándose por ser escuchadas al mismo tiempo.

Ella tarda en responder. Voltea el rostro por un segundo, y vuelve la mirada hacia el cielo centellante. Sasuke lo toma como una invitación a continuar. Pero no es lo que espera. Así que intenta de nuevo, suspira. "Eh, Hinata".

Hinata voltea. Esta vez le mira a los ojos por un buen rato, hasta que se da cuenta de ello, con su cara coloreándose y el corazón latiendo deprisa. Él suelta su mano y se sienta. Ella lo imita, y rodea sus piernas con los brazos, como intentando sostenerse de algo, sabe lo que viene; pronto, los dos se encuentran por iniciar una conversación que han evitado por mucho, mucho tiempo.

"Q-qué sucede?", su voz tiembla. Antes, cuando era niña, tartamudeaba. Todavía lo hace, por desgracia, pero sin la misma frecuencia de hace un par de años. Ahora, sin embargo, está nerviosa, y no puede evitarlo, por más que intente que Sasuke no se dé cuenta de ello.

"No volveré", avisa de repente.

Hinata no pregunta _por qué, _porque es una pregunta tonta, a la que conoce respuesta. Ni tampoco pone en tela de juicio que ese _"no volveré", _se refiere a nunca.

"Oh", es lo único que atina a soltar.

El sol comienza a serpentear por el sinuoso camino del horizonte, y sus primeros rayos empiezan su jornada pegando de lleno en sus rostros. Sasuke suelta un bufido entre molesto y confuso, pero Hinata ya no regresa su rostro hacia él, ve hacia al frente, hacia el día que comienza.

Ambos tienen mucho que decir, y nadie dirá nada. _Por qué?_ Porque también sería tonto. Nunca fue necesario decir nada, no entre ellos.

La morena suspira, tiene ganas de gritarle un _no te vayas, quédate conmigo_, o quizá un _te esperaré. _Pero sabe que ambas cosas no funcionarán. Es como querer que los años avancen hacia atrás o intentar tapar el sol con un dedo. Inútil.

Ella siempre supo que _eso _no tenía que pasar. Desde el primer día que vio a Sasuke Uchiha sentado bajo la inmensa sombra de un árbol, _su árbol_, donde ella solía pasar parte de la tarde pensando nomás, y se quedó viéndolo un rato para volver sobre sus pasos a la aldea, intentando olvidarse de todo. Lo supo al siguiente, cuando él no estaba cuando llegó, pero apareció cinco minutos después, para sentarse junto a ella. _"eres tú, la chica de ayer, vi cuando estadas ahí –señaló el camino de tierra y lodo- pero no pensé que volverías". _Ni yo que tú, quiso decir Hinata, pero su vergüenza se lo impidió.

Quizá debió habérselo dicho a alguien. Que veía todos los días con Sasuke Uchiha, el desertor, el que había abandonado a sus amigos, _aunque él nunca se referiría a Sakura, ni a Naruto de esa forma_, y a su aldea, en busca de venganza. Hinata pensaba de vez en cuando que hacia mal en caminar esos quince minutos diarios, esperar otros cinco, si es que él no estaba ya ahí, con la mirada vacía y clavada en la nada, y tirarse parte de la noche, uno al lado del otro.

A decir verdad, era lo único que hacían, había días como hoy, en que él tomaba su mano entre la suya, así nomás, y ella sentía como el rostro se le llenaba de calor, pero rápido se acostumbraba, era _agradable_. Ni el Uchiha ni la Hyuga era personas de muchas palabras, y un silencio entre ellos no era, nunca, incomodo. La conversación de esta noche, aunque pequeña, había sido de las más largas que habían tenido. _La última, _se lamentó.

"Tengo asuntos aún pendientes", explica, por así decirlo, Sasuke. Cierra con fuerza sus ojos, y por unos minutos no se concentra en nada que no sea la chica de al lado, que sabe, tiene también los ojos cerrados, y el sol, que comienza a ahuyentar el frío de la noche.

La Hyuga entiende, de inmediato, que con _asuntos pendientes, _se refiere a Itachi, a su hermano, a la familia que siempre necesito junto a él, pero muerta años atrás y a una venganza que tarde o temprano será consumada.

El tiempo pasa lento, como lento sede la brisa que la noche ha dejado como rastro tras ella, y las flores comienzan a abrirse, amparadas al fin, por el día. Todo es lento. Una mano que busca a otra, y las dos que encajan perfectamente. Un cuerpo que se acerca a otro, y respiraciones y palpitaciones que se acompasan. Labio sobre labio, y bocas que se abren y sólo se dejan llevar, mezclando sabores, caramelo y menta. Es un beso largo, o quizá corto, pero con sabor a eternidad, y aun así, Hinata siente que podría haber tardado más. Pero el aire se acaba, y la realidad vuelve a caer sobre sus hombros, más pesada que antes.

_Aviéntame, y déjame, mientras yo contemplo tu partida._

Sasuke se separa, la mira otra vez, y quiere decir algo, pero se retiene. Muy, muy en el fondo, sabe que si ella se lo pidiera, se quedaría. Al diablo el dolor, porque es lo único que viene en par del camino que escogió. Pero Hinata no dice nada. Así que el Uchiha la ve, por última vez, intentando memorizar cada rastro de su rostro, el pequeño lunar que tiene bajo la barbilla, su fleco rebelde queriendo cubrir los ojos blancos y _enormes, _la piel color marfil, los pequeños labios rosas en forma de corazón. Mas sabe que no es necesario, no la olvidará, porque de ella, lleva más que una fotografía impresa dentro de él.

Comienza a caminar, a correr, a saltar entre árbol y árbol. Comienza a alegarse.

Se pierde pronto, entre el follaje espeso y multicolor del bosque.

La morena siente algo, muy adentro, en el pecho, en el corazón, en su ser. Ese algo se ha roto. Pero no sabe qué es.

Sonríe.

Su pequeña nariz arrugándose, y los enormes ojos lechosos perdiéndose entre largas cortinas negras. Una lágrima cae, pero está sola, como ella.

_En espera de que vuelvas, y tal vez vuelvas por mí._

**.**

_Hacía años que no escribía anda, me siento oxidada! Acá entre nos, las dos (los dos?) lo sabemos, ésta historia está del asco. Pero es lo único que me salió y hacía tiempo que me había picado la curiosidad de volver a esto del fanfic. Hace tiempo también que no leo el manga de Naruto y estoy tan perdida, que decidí centrar la historia en esta parte, donde Itachi vivía. El título es una canción de Café Tacvba, que seguro les gustará, hay tres oraciones que son parte de esta, y están en cursiva. Es todo creo, por cierto… SI DEJAN REVIEW LOS AMO!:) _


End file.
